


The C.O.D. of Dogmeat

by Sheogorath



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Slash, Tragedy, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogmeat died. Find out what caused his death in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The C.O.D. of Dogmeat

# The C.O.D. of Dogmeat.

The day before Dogmeat died had started like any other. Jiheishou-no Daigakusha had been sneaking through the County Sewer Mainline from a grate he'd discovered along the Potomac when he'd come across the home of a ghoul wearing a party hat. Not knowing any better, he'd opened the unlocked door, only to be faced with a person who was nearly feral and scary as hell. After the fight, which the Lone Wanderer and Dogmeat won, he decided to use the dead ghoul's bed and rest up a bit. He was sure the creature had cracked a couple of his ribs, and he definitely had a concussion. That was probably the reason he fell asleep so quickly and knew nothing more for the next few hours.

Jiheishou woke to a strange sensation around his nether regions and had just decided to pull himself into bed properly when he felt it again. Something, Dogmeat if he wasn't mistaken, was licking him where only he had ever touched before, the buzzing thrill it gave him leaving him too stupefied to do anything but lie there and give into feelings more intense than when he masturbated. So the human just lay as he was while Dogmeat's tongue moved from his package and gave him good feelings from his anus, sometimes pushing past the ring of muscle that guarded it to intensify his new mate's sexual high.

The Lone Wanderer's lassitude suddenly vanished, however, when he felt the canine jump onto his back and wrap his furry forelegs around his torso. The human tried to get away from the lust-filled dog, only to have his efforts rewarded with a growl and Dogmeat's teeth grasping the back of his neck, tightening his grip when his mate again tried to get away. Then, oh, God! Jiheishou could feel the pointed end of his canine companion's hard penis poking around back there, jabbing into his balls painfully more than once until it was aligned and thrust in without further warning. The Lone Wanderer tried to push Dogmeat out with the muscles of his anus, not realising that this action would only afford the dog easier entry as his thrusts rapidly sped up until he was hammering his way fully inside, a slightly larger bulge near the base of the canine's dick going in and out several times before it went back in rather painfully and was too large to come out again. The lump seemed to move further inside Jiheishou, growing larger as it did so, until it was resting against his prostate and would move neither forwards nor backwards. Jiheishou had thought that Dogmeat had been ejaculating all this time because his penis had been leaking a steady stream of fluid, but once the dog realised that he was well tied, he soon disabused his mate of that notion by filling his bowels with what seemed like gallons of hot, sperm-rich semen.

Because of the stimulation of his prostate, Jiheishou had shot one load when Dogmeat was creating the tie, then he shot another as his bowels began to fill. A third load arrived as the dog finally turned tail to ass, and a fourth when he turned back. When he felt Dogmeat turn tail to ass a second time, causing the weakest ejaculation the Lone Wanderer had ever experienced, he tried to pull away in earnest, only for the canine to climb onto his back for the third time. This action stimulated the human's prostate yet again, but he had no more to shoot and his body's attempts were only painful rather than pleasurable. Finally, Dogmeat turned tail to ass again, and this time tried to pull out. However, Jiheishou found that the dog's efforts were causing him agony, so he clamped down on the knot with his muscles until it was no longer softball sized before he let him go. When Dogmeat's cock finally left the human's overworked ass, it was only about the size of a nectarine, but still required some effort on the canine's part to pull it out. He cleaned his mate with his tongue where semen was dripping from his channel, then laid down in a corner of the room before cleaning himself.

Thoroughly exhausted by now, the Lone Wanderer simply pulled himself onto the bed properly before dropping off to sleep. The consequences of Dogmeat's behaviour would have to wait until he was awake once more.

✱   ✱   ✱

As soon as Jiheishou woke up the next morning, he immediately tried to empty his bowels of the canine semen that Dogmeat had filled them up with, but they had absorbed too much of the water in it, the end result being that the human was only able to pass a little of it in jellified form, leaving him still feeling incredibly overfilled. Incredibly frustrated, the Lone Wanderer nevertheless ate his breakfast before giving Dogmeat his, then the pair set off on their way again.

✱   ✱   ✱

Jiheishou had just killed the last of a small group of Ghouls that had attacked him in the Sewer Waystation, and he sent Dogmeat to look for any ammo they might have on them. Then, as his canine companion started sniffing around, the human readied his shotgun. When the dog heard the loud clicks behind him, he wasn't too worried as that was something he'd heard before. However, he hadn't much time to worry about not hearing any feral Ghouls or Super Mutants before he heard the pin of the firearm make contact with the end of the cartridge within it, and his head was turned into a red mist with unidentifiable chunks in the midst of it.

While he watched the decapitated body of his former friend and companion give a few final twitches as it bled out from the stump of its neck, the Lone Wanderer gave a grim smile at the thought that at least the damn dog would never be able to rape him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
